Dear Diary
by slytherin.princess.781
Summary: Hermione's feelings aren't described in the series. But what if she kept a diary...?
1. The Letter

_June 1, 1979_

Dear Diary,

GUESS WHAT! When mum got home yesterday from the dentist's office with papa, she gave me _very_ important news. As of exactly 2 months from now, I shall be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

My mum received a letter by owl, can you imagine! It read,

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

 ** _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

 **Dear Ms. Granger,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 _ **Minerva McGonagall,**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress**_

Of course, I have _never_ heard of it before, or heard about a "MUGWUMP", but according to the letter, it is a very _prestigious_ school for the witching arts. I simply can't _wait_! Just _imagine_ how fun it would be! I expect I will learn loads, on how to perform enchantments and such. And to think that neither of my parents are magic! I _do_ wonder how it worked out, maybe it skips a certain amount of generations. I expect I'll have to buy all kinds of magic things, probably a wand and a cauldron and a broomstick. I _do_ wonder how on _Earth_ we'll find all it, but I suppose it could be hiding in plain sight, like the wizarding world all these years. Well, I suppose I should go help mum in the kitchen. We're having a guest, see, from a place called Beauxbatons Magic Academy. I wonder what they want me for?

Signed,

 _ **HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER**_


	2. Beauxbatons or Hogwarts?

_June 14, 1979_

Dear Diary,

The meeting with the Beauxbatons Headmistress went rather well, I suppose. She said her name was Olympe Maxime, or Madam Maxime. She was an _extremely_ large woman, leaving it at that. She was intimidating in a way, I guess. She said Beauxbatons Academy is the finest school for magical arts there is. As soon as I get my magic books, I shall look into it. Speaking of which, mum and papa said we could go shopping for my things in a few weeks. The list for Hogwarts is rather plain, but the one for Beauxbeatons is full of extraordinary things. The comparisons are simple, really, Beauxbatons has more quality, I suppose.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

 **SCHOOL ITEMS**

 **UNIFORM**

 **First-year students will require:**

 **1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

 **2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

 **3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

 **4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

 **Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

 **COURSE BOOKS**

 **All students must have a copy of each of the following:**

 _ **The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1**_ **by Miranda Gowshawk**

 **_A History Of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot**

 **_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling**

 _ **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**_ **by Emeric Switch**

 **_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore**

 **_Magical Droughts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger**

 **_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander**

 **_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble**

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

 **1 wand**

 **1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 1)**

 **1 set glass or crystal phials**

 **1 telescope**

 **1 set brass scales**

 **Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad**

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

 ** _BEAUBATONS MAGIC ACADEMY_**

 ** _UNIFORM_**

 ** _All students are expected to have the following uniforms according to dress code_**

 ** _1 set of light blue robes for Monday_**

 ** _1 set of pale pink robes for Tuesday_**

 ** _1 set of golden robes for Wednesday_**

 ** _1 set of lavender robes for Thursday_**

 ** _1 set of yellow robes for Friday_**

 ** _2 sets of ivy-green robes for Saturday and Sunday_**

 ** _1 light blue hat for Monday_**

 ** _1 pale pink hat for Tuesday_**

 ** _1 golden hat for Wednesday_**

 ** _1 lavender hat for Thursday_**

 ** _1 yellow hat for Friday_**

 ** _1 light blue cloak for Monday_**

 ** _1 pale pink cloak for Tuesday_**

 ** _1 golden cloak for Wednesday_**

 ** _1 lavender cloak for Thursday_**

 ** _1 yellow cloak for Friday_**

 ** _2 ivy green cloaks for Saturday and Sunday_**

 ** _1 pair of black or red dragon hide gloves_**

 ** _COURSE BOOKS_**

 **Guide to Household Pests _by Gilderoy Lockhart_**

 **Beginner's Guide to Enchanting _by Francenca DelKadengo_**

 **Magical Cooking Cookbook _by Bashulfer Quaddifootyu_**

 **Defending Yourself with Simple Spells _by Kajhen Vishnuvi_**

 **Keeping a Healthy Lifestyle _by Diana Colombina_**

 **Keep the Husband Happy _by Danielle Perenelle_**

 **Best Potions of the Century _by Susan Sedelfa_**

 ** _OTHER EQUIPMENT_**

 ** _1 wand_**

 ** _1 cauldron, silver withe gold edges_**

 ** _1 set of diamond phials_**

 ** _1 gold telescope_**

 ** _1 set silver scales_**

 ** _STUDENTS ARE PERMITTED TO BRING A CAT OR AN OWL OR A MOUSE_**

Honestly, I like both, however me and mum were discussing a detail, the Beauxbatons list is _much_ more expensive, I dunno if we will be able to afford it. So we sent the owl back to Minerva McGonagall, saying that I would be glad to attend Hogwarts. I cant _wait_ to visit London to get my supplies. Minerva sent us an owl with directions to get to a place called the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. I'm _so_ excited, I'm absolutely _positive_ I'll fit in!

SIGNED  
HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, FUTURE WITCH


	3. Hermione J Granger, Official Witch

_July 12, 1979_

Dear Diary,

Yesterday we went to get my magic supplies. I would have written yesterday, but I was positively _exhausted_. Who knew there could be so many magic things concentrated into one area, yet unnoticed by non magical people? It's perfectly _astounding._ I suppose I'll write how it went, then.

Mum and I walked to the Leaky Cauldron after taking the Underground to London. In the pub, we met up with Minerva, who is to be my new Transfiguration teacher! She and mum exchanged pounds for wizard money, which are called Galleons Sickles and Knuts, while I looked around the pub. It was _full_ of the most _interesting_ creatures and people I have seen! I saw a man completely covered in hair, and even a woman who looked like suspiciously like a hag ordering fresh liver from the bar. It was positively _mindblowing_! I was reading an information panel on the wall, too, and it stated that nobody who is non magical can even _see_ the pub from outside! It was amazing.

After mum and my new Professor finished exchanging money, we made our way through to the other side of the bar, where we came out into an alley that dead-ended in a brick wall. I had no clue what Professor was doing, but quite suddenly she took out her wand and tapped a brick three times with it, making the wall move. It expanded like the molecules were moving, and it created a big enough space for even Madam Maxime to get through! Professor turned and shooed us inside, welcoming us into Diagon Alley.

To my immediate right was a stack of cauldrons glinting in the sunlight. A sign beside them proclaimed, _CAULDRONS! ALL SIZES! COPPER, BRASS, PEWTER, SLIVER! SELF-STIRRING! COLLAPSIBLE!_ I was so excited! My own cauldron? Professor walked into the shop, mum and me trailing her. Mum took out a stack of gold coins and arranged them into a stack. The cashier asked Professor, "What ya lookin' for, teach?" "Pewter, standard size 1" answered the Professor curtly.

"Dat'll be twelf gold ones, missus" said the boy, looking earnestly at the stack of coins in my mum's hand. I was just about to get up in that boy's face, telling him that those were _my_ coins and that he could back off my mum, when Professor did just that.

"Now see here, Jordan. You may be on summer break, but you are still a pupil in my school. Lee, when I came here the other weekend you said it was only 7 Galleons, not 12".

"A'ight, a'ight teach. Don' get yur robes in a bunch. I'll do seffen for ya, heh?" The boy was starting to get on my nerves, so the Professor just nodded at my mum. They counted out 7 Galleons and handed them to the boy. Then, we were out of there.

The rest of the journey through Diagon Alley was just as interesting. We walked past a building titled _Eeylops Owl Emporium_ , from which a _considerable_ amount of hooting was taking place. We got my black robes from _MADAM MALKIN'S ROBES FOR EVERY OCCASSION,_ andI purchased a set of scales and my Potion's ingredients from the Apothecary. I bought all my textbooks from a place called Flourish and Blott's, and it was just _heavenly_ in there, I couldn't help myself and bought some more books that weren't exactly required. Next, we stopped at my favorite place of them all: Ollivander's Wandmaking Shop. I got my VERY. FIRST. WAND.! It's cherry, and unicorn hair. I've practiced a few simple spells, really they're not that complicated. I turned my mother's purple shoes blue by accident, though, and I can't get them to turn back!

All in all, I _am_ rather pleased in becoming a witch! I just can't wait, I just _know_ it will be wonderful!

SIGNED,

HERMIONE J. GRANGER, WITCH


End file.
